Koko Takes Charge
Koko Takes Charge is the 49th episode of Chuggington on Season 1. Plot Koko is helping Irving at the recycling yard. When Vee orders Irving to make a sweeping round near the docks, Koko volunteers to take charge and manage recycling operations in the yard. Irving agrees but informs Koko that it's a big responsibility, and repeates his instructions about loading which recyclable items go in their designated cars. Koko doesn't pay attention due to being sick of hearing the same old instructions and half-heartedly assures Irving by saying "yeah yeah I know what I'm doing". Irving departs the yard, and because of his OCD, he is constantly concerned of the cleanliness state of his yard, by reguarly checking on Vee to check on activites while he's away for a few hours. Meanwhile Koko begins sorting out garbage, when Vee offers Wilson to give Koko a hand, even though Wilson has completed all his jobs early and his having his afternoon off. Wilson arrives at the yard, and Koko starts to boss him around, much to the annoyance of Wilson. Koko quickly realizes that she's incapable of handling operations herself and tries to deligate more tasks to Wilson, but to no avail. Koko forgets about the warning by Irving to not put the paper in the crusher because it needs pulping, and inadvenrtedly puts the whole batch in the crusher, but the machine jams and shoots all the sheets everywhere. She tries to get Wilson to help her clean it up, as well as a metal cube spillage nearby. Vee interups and checks on the trainess if everything is ok. Koko lies that everythings fine, whilst Wilson tries to state the truth but Koko shushes him. Wilson nearly reaches breaking point of being bossed around and prepares to depart back to his day off. Koko apologizes and manages to convince him to stay, with the condition of the work being made enjoyable and fun. Wilson reluctandly aggrees, and makes a deal with Koko to stop bossing him around. Clean up resumes, just as Chatsworth arrives with a load of 8 metal recycling wagons to be crushed and sorted. Wilson then rises up the lift to tip a wagon into the crusher. Inexperienced, Wilson releases the load into the chute too fast that it spills, and is warned by Koko to go back - but she inadvertedly says the wrong word, causing Wilson to accidentaly push the partially-filled reycling car off the rails (as there's no buffer), and fall off, spilling its contents everywhere. Koko gets startled by the sudden release of garbage and backs up too fast, that she pushes enough air to blow over a stack of pallets. Since the Vee post in the recycling yard cannot see the mess, she inevitably reasures Irving that everthing is fine, and Irving heads back to the depot. Scared of Irving's reaction, Koko and Wilson anxiously contemplate of how to clean up the mess fast before Irving gets back, but its too late. Irving has a nasty suprise to see the whole yard completely messed up, and suffers a nervous breakdown. Koko tries to sincerely apologize but to no avail and Irving retreates to his roundhouse to calm down. Koko conteplates her mistakes, and Wilson joinfully helps her to clean up the mess, suck up the paper with a leaf blower and managed to sort the garbage. The task takes 8 hours - through the night and into the early dawn, where the trainees are exhausted and go to sleep. The recycling yard is now flawless. In the morning, Irving anxiously returns to the yard, only to be overjoyed to see that the clean conditions in the yard are to his standard. He accepts Koko's final apology, and Wilsons testimant to the cleanup operation, and the trio laugh out loud in joy. Featured characters * Irving * Koko * Vee * Wilson * Chatsworth (does not speak) * Zephie (cameo) * Old Puffer Pete Gallery KokoInCharge2.jpg KokoInCharge3.jpg KokoInCharge4.jpg KokoInCharge5.jpg KokoInCharge6.jpg KokoInCharge7.jpg KokoInCharge8.jpg KokoInCharge9.jpg KokoInCharge10.jpg KokoInCharge11.jpg KokoInCharge12.jpg KokoInCharge13.jpg KokoInCharge14.jpg KokoInCharge15.jpg KokoInCharge16.jpg KokoInCharge17.jpg KokoInCharge18.jpg Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes